


Decking the Penthouse with Christmas Cheer

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: It's A Little Cold Outside [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, decorating for holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Xian comes home to his penthouse having been decorated for the first time since his son has moved out.
Relationships: Zhao Xian/Zhu Bao
Series: It's A Little Cold Outside [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044093
Kudos: 2





	Decking the Penthouse with Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt List found [here](https://the-sassiest-trixster.tumblr.com/post/189822154311/25-prompts-of-christmas).  
> Prompt: Decorating

“Sweetheart, perhaps, I should call Mr.Chen again if you're still so cold here.” Zhao Xian said, stepping up behind Zhu Bao in their kitchen. The man looked positively cozy and he would have let it go but the adorable younger man’s nose was pale pink. That meant that the penthouse was still too cool. Also, he was certain that the man was wearing two other layers underneath Zhao Xian’s cable sweater. 

“It’s alright, I’ll just make myself an extra hot chocolate,” Zhu Bao waved off that concern and happily snuggled back into him. “You’re going to be late tonight, right? Did you want to just order in for dinner, or shall I make us something?”

“I will be late tonight, you sneak.” Zhao Xian hummed, rubbing his chin on Zhu Bao’s shoulder. His gaze softened when he noticed that Zhu Bao had made him one of his extra large cups of hot cocoa to go. He pulled him closer. “What will you do today? I know that the snow kept a lot of your leaping dancers from coming to the studio?”

“I have plots,” Zhu Bao grinned with a sly look. “Plots and mischief, as I usually do. Rehearsals are postponed for the week. Not only are some having trouble getting to the studio, but a few are sick and I personally would rather not be sniffly for the holidays, thank you very much.”

He put the lid on the bento box he’d been making and set it in the man’s lunch bag, then turned in his arms to kiss him properly. “Here’s your lunch, A-Xian. I hope the snow isn’t too hard on your people today. It’s supposed to snow more.”

“I like your plots.” Zhao Xian grinned, leaning back in for another kiss then nuzzled his nose against Zhu Bao’s. “And it shouldn’t be. I only have two buildings to go to today and I am going to knock those out first while it’s not flurrying.” He hugged him tighter. The memories of how this time of year was usually a sad one came back. It’d been a long time since Zhao Deyin had been young and at home to enjoy it. The penthouse looked bleak compared to past christmas’. 

"Good, tell A-Bin to drive extra safe," Zhu Bao chuckled and snuggled in close. "Stay warm today. We don't need you all sniffly either." He kissed him to punctuate the point, grinning against his mouth. "Love you."

“You too and I will send Mr. Chen today if he’s available. I can’t have you getting sick.” Zhao Xian said, kissing him. He smiled too just from the man’s adorable snorting giggle. “Behave and don’t terrorize, Cadbury. I think A-Bin does that enough.” His gaze shifted to the gifted orange calico mainecoon that’d been a gift from Zhao Yanyu and Zhao Chang last year before he’d met Zhu Bao. 

“I hardly terrorize her,” Zhu Bao huffed. “She’s in love with Odette, how can I terrorize her?” He leaned up _en pointe_ to kiss the man’s cheek. “Have a good day. Got everything?”

“Sort of but I can’t take you with me. I’m afraid meetings on construction codes and their costs aren’t too thrilling.” Zhao Xian grinned, kissing the man’s cheek. “I’ll call you at meals.” 

“Please do,” Zhu Bao giggled and kissed him proper before opening the door for him. “Don’t terrorize the high district people too much again, funny as that was. I don't appreciate your legal team calling at midnight every few days. That wasn’t fun.”

“No it wasn’t. Though you are adorable at being woken up early.” Zhao Xian grinned, stepping into the lift. “Don’t forget that the key button activates the panic system. Or you’ll be locked in here again with our people taking over the building again.” 

“I won't, but in my own defense,” he huffed, blushing, “there’s a key button _right next to_ the shield button and the bird button. And you’d think a _key_ that _unlocks_ would be the unlock button! But _no,_ your team has to be cheeky and make it _shield.”_

He put his hands on his hips to give Zhao Xian a playful glare. “You’re lucky I love you. Your button system is _ridiculous,_ but your hugs are amazing, so that makes up for it.”

“Good, I’ll hug you silly when I get home. I have to deal with someone that Jin Rulan’s father calls _Yanbin_ in a disgusted tone that would rival Gu Chang’s.” Zhao Xian laughed, then winked at his adorable husband. “ love you.” His tone soft and warm before pushing the button to take him to the garage where his armored car and bodyguards were waiting. 

The moment that the doors closed, Zhu Bao’s cell phone went off with an all too familiar ringtone belonging to Zhao Deyin. Their plan was coming to life. 

Zhu Bao grinned and sent the all clear, and made sure an extra cup of hot chocolate was ready when the doorbell rang. He hurried over to grab it, beaming at the man standing there.

“I see you didn’t escape the flurries,” he laughed and opened the door wide for Zhao Deyin to step through. He had to giggle at all the snowflakes stuck to him still.

“Nope, but it was worth it. Ziyi-jie’s is not close and that’s where these were.” Zhao Deyin stated, with two matte rolling cases. 

Zhu Bao perked up to see them and gestured him in. “There’s hot chocolate for you on the kitchen island,” he assured and grabbed one of the rolling cases. To his satisfaction, it was heavy. “You weren’t kidding, there is a lot of stuff!” He hoped his excitement wasn’t too childish as he pulled the case to the living room.

“And those are just the younger ones. The other has the handmade ones from _mama_ and _baba_ ’s first tree.” Zhao Deyin said, stepping back into the living room area with his hot chocolate. He’d sprinkled the itty bitty Santa shaped chocolates that the kids had gotten at the chocolate store on top. His gaze was warm at the sight of them the realized he forgot the trunk in the doorway. “And this is everything else! Did you get the tree?” 

“Yup, and you do _not_ want to know how hard it was to hide the box from your father,” Zhu Bao cackled. “I had to stick it in your old room’s closet. I’ll go get it.” 

Zhao Deyin’s laughter followed him as he grabbed the fake tree from where he’d hid it and brought it back into the living room. It was tall and a bit wide, which Zhu Bao hoped would be enough room for all the decorations. He set up the base and started to pull the tree sections free from the box. “You Zhaos, always so sneaky. Speaking of, how are Chang- _er_ and our little swan doing?”

“Really good. Our swan caught a bit of a sinus infection but she is getting over it well. I think she’s going to be like her A-Die. She is so thrilled to come here for Christmas. We’ve never had it here. Only at mine or Ziyi-jie’s house.” 

“Hopefully my decorating isn’t too bad then,” Zhu Bao chuckled, though it was a real worry. He bounced the nervous energy out as he fluffed up the tree branches. “This will be my first tree ever. The orphanage tree was always set up by the adult volunteers, so we just sorta woke up and it was already done. I’ve never decorated my own.”

“ _Baba_ will love it. He’s just not done it for himself. You’re good for him and I’m glad that you were able to do this with us.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, helping him fluff the tree. “I hope it’s just as fun as you want it to be. For us it was tradition to make it as gaudy and fun as possible.” 

“That’s what I want,” Zhu Bao assured and looked over the cases with an excited gleam in his eyes. “I’m excited to learn about all these ornaments. I bought him and I a couple, but I want the majority to be these. Christmas is about family, after all. I bet each one has a story to go with it.”

“They do and I’m happy to tell you all about them.” Zhao Deyin said, gleefully as he went to inspect the ornaments as well as help putting the new and old on the tree. It was true that time flies by when you’re having fun. Which is exactly what happened. A few cups of hot chocolate and Christmas candy later, Zhao Deyin was gone, having helped Zhu Bao decorate the place. The two of them made plans to decorate their 2020 ornaments at the penthouse before he’d left. 

Zhao Xian wasn’t far behind him though on arriving home. “My love, I am ho-.....” He stilled setting his things down on the side table by the door. The entire penthouse was decorated in Christmas lights, garnish, figurines, and the tree. It was stunning and he could barely think. There hadn’t been a tree here ever. The wine ring tree didn’t count. 

Zhu Bao practically slid back into the kitchen in his socks and oversized sweater, a great big grin on his face. “A-Xian,” he hurried over in glee, kissing the stunned man while giggling. “Do you like it?”

“I…” Zhao Xian leaned into Zhu Bao to kiss him blindly as he tried to look around. His heart ached for a different reason than what Zhu Bao was probably thinking. He felt the sting in his eyes from the tears of happiness. Zhao Xian hadn’t decorated in so long. Everything was so bright and colorful making him smile just as bright. “...love it.” He stepped closer to the tree seeing all the old ornaments and a few new. A brass painted one of a birdhouse with two swans on it. “This is us?”

“Yes, my first ornament ever, I thought it was fitting,” Zhu Bao said, pleased and humming in joy. “A-Yin came over and helped me with everything and told me all the stories!” 

His smile softened on the few crystal pieces that had been Ying Yue’s. “He told me you got these for your wife on your first Christmas,” he said, glad he’d set them high up on the tree. They got the best light and shone like stars. “And look here!” he beamed, showing off a baby blue pendant tucked below them. “We found his Baby’s First Christmas ornament!”

Zhao Xian softened at seeing them and pulled him close to kiss the man’s temple. “You see that chip? He was so excited for the tree he crawled up in it and knocked it to the floor.” He reached out to show off the chipped part. Zhao Xian kissed his temple again as he gently ran his fingers over their couple's ornament. “This is wonderful and this is your first tree just for you isn’t it?” 

“It is,” Zhu Bao said, melting into him happily. “The orphanage tree was always done by volunteers, and… well, to be honest with you, I don’t know why I never did a tree by myself. Probably because of the Christmas pageants for the studio. Never found the time.”

He leaned up to kiss his husband’s cheek, smile wide and happy. “But I’m glad my first one is with you, my dearest A-Xian. And I'm glad this tree was big enough,” he added with a snicker. “Your son said there was a lot, but still seeing three full trunks just packed with things was a surprise.”

“Chriistmas used to be _A-Ying_ ’s favorite time of the year. She said that it inspired joy and prepared us for embracing the new year.” Zhao Xian chuckled, his hand on Zhu Bao’s hip squeezed playfully. “It’s also A-Yin’s favorite time of year. He can splurge and not be chided by A-Chang.”

“Oh, they splurged. A-Yin showed me the pictures of the tree they put up,” Zhu Bao chuckled and snuggled in. “Speaking of, I have another surprise for you!”

“Oh do you? I have something for you too sweetheart.” Zhao Xian grinned, pulling him close to kiss his temple again. “But you know that I _love_ your plots and surprises.”

“As I love yours, my sneaky fox,” Zhu Bao smiled and kissed him slowly. “But your surprise: how would you feel about hosting the Christmas party here this year?”

“Oh…” Zhao Xian blinked as he thought about hosting. He knew that it would bring his husband, children, and grandchildren such joy. Zhao Xian nodded to him. “Yes, I would be happy for _us_ to host Christmas this year instead of A-Yi or A-Yin.” 

“That’s good because our little swan has been super excited to come here for Christmas,” Zhu Bao chuckled. “And we’ve been put in charge of doing the cookies this year. I’m thinking, on your next day off, we have the little ones over to help us decorate cookies?”

“That’s the surprise, sweetheart.” Zhao Xian began, then pulled the man into his chest for a proper hug. “I was sitting in that meeting and all I wanted to do was come to you. You’re not performing right now. So I decided to delegate and spend it with you and the family till after the new year is when I am going to go back to work.”

Zhu Bao beamed and immediately pulled him down into a passionate, if giggly, kiss. “And that is the best gift of all,” he assured and held him tightly. “I love you, A-Xian.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,”Zhao Xian smiled, brightly into the kiss. He was glad he hadn’t made Zhu Bao feel overwhelmed. That’d been a fear of his but he was glad that he trusted his instincts. “You’re the best gift. I am so lucky to have you in my life and in my heart.”

That got him a warm, sweet kiss and a smile. “So am I. Merry Christmas season, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Zhao Xian responded, kissing just as sweet and hopeful that this would continue the tradition his wife of started embracing the new year with a love that stays.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
